


Losing Her

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I almost lost you," he whispered. Sibella x Monty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Her

“I almost lost you,” he whispered after Lionel had left the hospital room and he was alone with her.

The blonde looked up at him, still half dazed from the medicine and the drugs.

  “You couldn’t have known that the dessert was poisoned, Monty,” she told him softly, her voice still a bit hoarse.

He took in a deep breath. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her that it was him, and that he meant to kill the Earl but that things had gone awry when the Earl had given his dessert to Sibella.

  “I’m alright now,” whispered the blonde, thinking that his pause in speaking was concern for her.

He took her hand, holding it tightly. “Sibella, I was so afraid, I was so afraid that I was going to lose you.”

She blushed at his fear.

  “You were holding onto me quite tightly,” she told him.

  “I thought you were going to die,” he said caressing her cheek. He wanted to kiss her right then and there but he knew Lionel would be back any moment now.

Her eyes looked into his.

  “The doctors said I’ll be alright, no complications. They just want me to rest for a week or so.”

  “You scared me,” he stated.

Her eyes softened, and she bit her lip.

  “I know… I was scared too.”

He held her hand tighter. She licked her lips and took in a deep breath, “I wonder who poisoned the dessert… whoever it is Lionel will surely never let them see the light of day if he finds out who they are. He’s very protective that way. I’m sure you’ll go after them as well,” she added.

He kissed her hand, “I’m just happy to see that you’re alright,” he told her, avoiding the question.

She gave him a small smile, the rosiness in her cheeks coming back.

  “You and Lionel both.”

His smile faltered slightly at the mention of her husband’s name.

  “He loves me too, you know. In his own way,” she said to him as she picked at an invisible thread on her dress.

  “Not like I do.”

Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

  “No,” she answered, not missing a beat, “No, not like you do.”

The urge to kiss her now was overwhelming. He was so overjoyed at seeing her alright, at seeing the life in her cheeks, the sparkle in her eye, the snarkiness in her voice. An hour beforehand, and she was all but a lifeless corpse, barely breathing, lying in his arms, dying.

Now here she was, sitting before him like a heavenly angel.

He pressed his lips to hers in spite of himself, he couldn’t help it.

She was surprised but not resistant to the kiss.

When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes.

  “I almost lost you once, I won’t lose you again.”

She glanced upwards. Lionel was standing in the doorway.

She put on a face, and smiled at him.

  “Lionel, darling,” she exclaimed, holding out her hands towards him, “Monty was just leaving. Come sit by me, and keep me company,” she beckoned to him.

Monty looked up and moved away from the bed, letting Lionel come and sit by Sibella.

Monty tried to mask his anger, but he failed.

  “Thank you, Monty, for coming to see me. Feel free to come again soon,” Sibella told him in a sweet voice as he started to walk away.

He looked back at her, and saw that Lionel was already holding one of her hands, already glaring at Monty. It was clear that he was not wanted here.

Sibella looked remorseful, sympathetic at him, and yet she did not yank out of Lionel’s grip.

Monty loved her, he really did but she teased him endlessly and always kept him a few hundred yards away. She always had the upper hand on him.

He nodded at her request, and as he walked out of the hospital, he sighed.

He may have almost lost Sibella tonight by way of poison, but as long as Lionel lived, he would always lose her against him.

He shook his head as he made his way to his car, suddenly getting a thought in his head.

Maybe… just maybe… he would accidentally tinker with Lionel’s car one day.

It was just a thought, but it made him smile. He could make Sibella his. But he would have to be more careful. Monty didn’t want anymore accidents like tonight happening.

He did not want to put Sibella in any more danger or harm.

He got into his car, sighing once more. He was hopelessly in love. So hopeless that he was killing for Sibella. He wondered if she knew that, he wondered if she knew that this was all for her.

Monty promised himself that night, that after he become Earl, his first killing as Earl would be of Lionel Holland, that much he knew for sure.


End file.
